Unexpected suprise
by boheman buddy
Summary: Ziva isn't feeling right. just another unexpected suprise soooo TIVA
1. The Suprise

**_First NCIS fic, plz tell me what you guys think! Good or bad… I need both praise and criticism. Helps heaps guys! Thanks xxx:-D_**

Ziva paced up and down her bathroom. The few minutes it took seemed like an entire lifetime. She didn't know what to expect. Was she really ready for that kind of responsibility?

Finally she stopped pacing up and down and glanced at the pregnancy test. It was positive.

"oh goodness" she said outloud.

She had no idea what to do. All of a sudden she felt nervous and very nauseous, although, that could have had something to do with the morning sickness.

She didn't know what she was doing she was confused. Was he ready to be a dad? Was she ready to be a mother? All she new was that she had to make a decision… soon.

She picked up the phone on the table next to her and dialed a number.

"Abby, it's Ziva. Listen, I need your help."


	2. The truth part 1

_**So how is it so far? Sorry I couldn't think of a great start. Hope it gets better. Plz review coz I need ur ideas if im gonna make a story u want to read! Ta loveys xxx:-D**_

"ohhhhhh" Abby said after Ziva explained the situation. "so. You need my help" she said.

"Really do Abby" Ziva replied.

"well you need to tell him" abby said.

"ummm do I really??" Ziva said nervously.

"yes Ziva you really do, when were you planning on telling him? When a baby pops out after 9 months?!" Abby replied.

"guess not, I was thinking of leaving it up to the kid to do after a few years, I mean kids are cute right they'll get away with anything if they put that sweet face on" Ziva said.

"NO. Ziva, this is something you need to do whether you like it or not" Abby said firmly and handed her the phone.

"ok fine" she said, she took the phone off Abby and punched in his number.

She waited then after a few rings he didn't pick up his phone. It went to voicemail.

"hi it's Ziva, Tony we need to talk."


	3. the truth part 2

What's it lyk so far guys… sorry the chapters are so short, they just seemed like they needed to end there suggestions guys! Really help thanx xxx:-D

" YOU HAVEN"T SEEN IT?!... YOU HAVEN'T SEEN IT?!" Tony yelled in the direction of McGee's desk.

"no Tony I haven't seen dodgeball" McGee replied.

"oh my goodness! What has that nerd game done to you?!" Tony yelled.

"It's not a n –." McGee said before getting cut off.

"Ben Stiller, Vince Vaughn a comedy about two gym owners fighting to win the dodgeball championships, although personally, my favourite character is kate beach…. You just can beat hot bisexuals!" Tony said in a dreamy voice.

"Really DiNozzo?" Gibbs yelled from behind him.

"sorry boss, we were just talking about a movie" Tony replied.

Ziva was standing with Abby in the stairway watching Tony.

"How can I tell him he's going to be a dad? I mean seriously he thinks you can only get biographies on cable television!" Ziva whispered to Abby.

"aww come on Ziva, don't be like that. Tony is a great guy, I mean you must have thought that at one point, I mean, well you clearly know how babies are made." Abby said.

"yes thankyou Abby I realize that! And I still do think that"Ziva replied.

"Ziva it will be fine. Just tell him." Abby said.

" I suppose your right, and if he does freak I can knock him out." Ziva smiled.

"right. Ok well bye" Abby said.

Abby walked down the stairs to her lab and Ziva walked into the bullpen.

"Hi McGee, Gibbs. Tony, need you for a minute" Ziva said.

" And good morning to you too Zee-vah" Tony said, then he followed her to the stairway.

"why were you late this morning? Is everything ok?" Tony asked.

"um… I think so, ok I'm gonna tell you something and you have to promise that you won't freak out" Ziva replied.

"I promise"

"so you know how a month ago we…." She started.

"yes ziva im aware of what we did" he replied.

"Well-." She was suddenly cut off by a wave of nausea, then all of a sudden she turned around so she wasn't facing Tony and vomited. The vomiting carried on for quite a while, she felt Tony scraping back her and patting her back.

"ok Ziva you're not so good, I think you should go home and rest. I mean if you're feeling this sick you shouldn't be here you need to be at home and we-" Tony said but was cut off.

"I'm pregnant Tony" she said before he could carry on. Tony was silent for a second,

he looked down to her, where she was sitting and sat down on the step next to her. They didn't speak for a minute or two, then Tony broke the silence.

"oh wow" he said.

"yeah" was all Ziva could manage to say.

"when did you find out?" Tony asked.

"about three days ago"

"why didn't you tell me sooner?" he questioned.

"I tried. Do you ever turn your cell phone on?" she replied.

"sometimes" he said.

"well there you go then, you need to have it on more often." Ziva laughed.

Then her voice turned more serious and quiet.

" I need to know how you feel about this. I hope you know that I don't expect anything from you if you choose not to, but I can't get rid of this baby" she said quietly.

"why on Earth would you think that I wouldn't want anything to do with the baby? Of course I do. Oh my god! I'm gonna be a dad!" Tony said excitedly, he jumped up and started smiling and laughing, then he sunk back down and hugged and kissed Ziva. Ziva smiled at his reaction. She had no idea that he would take it this well.

They sat on the stairs making out for ages, they were actually quite surprised that no one had found them yet. Finally they broke away.

"I love you Ziva" he said smiling. Ziva was shocked by what he said, she had no idea that her felt that way about her too. She was extremely happy that this was rapidly turning into one of the best days of her life.

"I love you too Tony" Ziva replied.

They sat on the stairs, for what seemed like ages after that, Tony's arms were wrapped around Ziva.

"Tony, I need time to tell Gibbs and the others, Abby knows, but I want to wait for better timing." Ziva said.

"Of course" was all Tony replied.

They finally got up from the stairs and made their way back to the bullpen.

When they got back, Gibbs had just gotten off the phone.

" A marine was found dead on Rockingham avenue behind the national park, McGee, gas the truck and Tony go tell Ducky, Ziva come with me." Gibbs yelled out. The three followed the instructions given and went off separately.

"oh and Ziva, today's you're lucky day, it's your turn to drive the truck so you drive the boy's crazy!" Gibbs joked. Ziva gave a half- hearted laugh.

"maybe not today Gibbs" Ziva replied as she tried desperately to hide a glowing smile.

_**What do you think so far guys. Remember, reviews will help to turn it into a story that you want read! Suggestions are great! Ta loveys xxx:-D**_


	4. another suprise

_**So how is it so far guys? Thanks so much for the reviews they r really helping.**_

_**Xxx:-D**_

As soon as they got back from the crime scene, Tony and Ziva went down to Abby's lab.

"Hey Abs" Tony called out.

"Tony, Ziva, hi" Abby replied. Abby exchanged a look with Ziva who was smiling, which meant one thing.

"ohhhh YAAAAAY!!!" Abby screamed and ran up to them like an excited 5 year old. She gave both them a hug them a hug that nearly made them lose their balance.

"easy Abby, easy" Ziva said.

"sorry guys, I'm just so happy!" Abby squealed.

"that's great Abby, but we need you to keep it quiet, we haven't told the others yet"Ziva told her.

" And were glad you're happy Abby, because we are too" Tony said.

"happy about what DiNozzo?" Gibbs said as he walked in.

" we're happy that the dental records matched the ID, I just got them back" Abby quickly said, trying to cover up the conversation.

"Doesn't Ducky usually do that Abs?" Gibbs questioned.

"uh huh, but I wanted to try it" Abby replied. Gibbs shot her a puzzled look, then he looked at Tony and Ziva.

"Ziva, DiNozzo, back upstairs" Gibbs ordered

"sure boss" Tony replied. He exited the lab and Ziva followed him.

They got in the lift, they were the only ones in there.

"we have got to be more careful about this" Ziva said.

"I know. Maybe we just shouldn't talk about it at work, well until we tell them." Tony suggested.

"probably the best idea, but I'm so happy" Ziva smiled.

" me too hun, but it won't be that much longer. Hang in there" he replied, also smiling.

They got out of the lift and walked into the bullpen McGee was already in there.

"hi guys. What's going on?" McGee asked.

"oh nothing McGee just a bit of good news" Tony answered.

"Really? What about?" McGee asked.

"I'll tell you when you're older probie" he said.

Gibbs called down from the stairs.

"Ziva. Need you on a flight with me. Now" he yelled to her, Ziva shot Tony a worried look, he nodded and called back up to Gibbs.

"hey boss. Um.. maybe I should go with you." He said, hoping his boss wouldn't ask questions. He did.

"well why can't Ziva go?" Gibbs asked.

Tony glanced at Ziva, she gave him a defeated nod.

" um. Boss Ziva's pregnant."

_**So what do you think? Keep those reviews coming! XXX:-D **_


	5. the question

"what?!" Gibbs said.

"I'm pregnant Gibbs." Ziva said repeating what Tony had said.

McGee looked at Ziva, he was almost shocked

" Congratulations!" McGee smiled then he got up to hug Ziva. Once he had hugged her, he whispered in her ear.

"The baby is Tony's right?" he whispered discretely.

Ziva laughed "yes McGee its Tony's".

Once his question was answered he walked over to Tony and extended his arm.

"Congratulations Tony" McGee said.

"Thanks probie" Tony replied.

"AY David, DiNozzo, up here now!" Gibbs shouted, he was still on the stairs.

Terrified, the two got up and walked over to their boss.

Once they had gotten up the steps, he hugged Ziva and patted Tony on the back.

"Congratulations guys, although you broke rule 12." He said slightly in a warmer tone than usual.

"never date a co- worker. Sorry boss" Tony said.

"Yeah, sorry Gibbs, it won't happen again" Ziva followed.

"Oh please, it so will, but I'm glad you told me" Gibbs said. "Ok so not Ziva, McGee come with me, it won't take long, you two, go home" Gibbs ordered. The three did as they were told.

That night Ziva was in her apartment, she had just opened her fridge to search for her dinner when she heard a knock at the door. She went over to the door and looked through the peekhole, her training in Mossad made her very suspicious. It was Tony at the door. She opened it and Tony walked straight in, and made his way to the end table next to the sofa and put a bag down.

"I come bearing Chinese, and Kill Bill, volumes 1.. and 2!" Tony said happily. "and hello Ziva."he walked over to Ziva who was still at the door and he kissed her.

"hello Tony." She replied.

Ziva went into the kitchen and grabbed some bowls.

Hours later, Tony and Ziva were sprawled across the sofa and the credits for Volume 2 had just finished rolling. Ziva rubbed her eyes and Tony moved his arm from Ziva's back to stretch.

"ok come on we're going out." Tony said energetically.

"Tony! It's 11pm. I'm tired, besides Where are we going to go at this time of the night?" Ziva whined.

"ok so you realize that I wouldn't have suggested going out if I didn't have somewhere in mind right?" Tony said.

" fine I'll go" Ziva muttered.

Tony took her to a nearby park, after a while, they sat down on a park bench near a pond.

Ziva looked up at Tony.

"hey Tony, what would you say if I said I was going to ask you an important question?" Ziva said.

"I'd say you should just tell me what you want to say instead of asking questions about questions" he replied. " but first I want to ask you a question "

"fire" Ziva said.

"I think you meant shoot. Shoot not fire-." He said quietly.

"do you want to ask me a question, or not?" she said slightly. He slid off the bench and put his hand in his pocket.

"Ziva David, would you do me the great honour of becoming my wife?"

Ziva just started crying "yes Tony of course I will!" she said trying to suppress the tears.

Tony pulled her into a hug and tried to comfort her.

" hey hey hey, ssssshhhh don't cry, it's alright." Tony whispered in her ear.

"I'm sorry Tony, for the past few days anything at all has set me off crying" Ziva cried.

"hun, that's coz you're pregnant, you should have seen the women of my family when they were pregnant. I mean Italian women are always emotional. But pregnant, Italian women are 10 times worse." He joked. It seemed to work because he heard Ziva laugh a little and her crying seemed to stop.

"that's better now" Tony said. He wiped the tears off Ziva's face then she smiled at him.

" and I'd better give you this too" Tony reached in his pocket and pulled out a small box, he opened it and put the ring on Ziva's left hand.


	6. all informed

_**What do you think guys? Thanks for all your support! Its awesome! Suggestions boys and girls? XXX:-D**_

Tony and Ziva walked into autopsy the next morning to inform Ducky of their news.

"hey Ducky what's going on?" Tony said.

"ah Tony, Ziva good morning how are you today?" Ducky asked.

"Fine thanks Ducky, and you?" Ziva replied.

"Very well my dear, I have just finished on our latest patient" Ducky informed them.

"That's great Duck, however we have some news" Tony said.

"good new I hope Anthony" Ducky replied.

"well we think so, recently we found out that there is going to be a new addition to the DiNozzo family" Tony started.

" a baby? Well my my Tony congratulations" Ducky said cheerfully as he shook Tony's hand.

" may I ask who is the mother?" Ducky asked.

"well that would be the future Mrs DiNozzo, the little miss, standing next to me." Tony replied.

"oh Ziva! Both of you! Congratulations!" he said excitedly and hugged Ziva.

" thankyou Ducky!" Ziva laughed.

"so you're getting married aswell?" Ducky questioned.

"yes we are, I asked Ziva last night" Tony replied.

"oh that's wonderful! I am extremely happy for you both" Ducky told them

"aww thank you Ducky! Ok well I guess we'll see you later then" Ziva said.

"yes I expect so. Goodbye then" Ducky replied. Tony and Ziva smiled and waved, then walked out.

"so who next?" Tony asked.

"Jenny" Ziva replied.

Ziva and Tony walked up the stairs to The Directors office, It was quite early so Cynthia let them in straight away. Jenny Sheppard looked up from her desk and greeted them.

"Hey Ziva. DiNozzo. What can I do for you two?" Jen enquired.

"well I just came in to tell you that in a few months, I need to get some time off work" Ziva replied.

" that's fine, but may I ask why?" She said.

"she needs maternity leave director" Tony butted in.

" you're pregnant, Ziva that's great news!" she got up from the chair and went over to hug Ziva.

"thanks Jen, im glad you're happy too" Ziva said.

Jen also looked at the way Tony was smiling and it didn't take long for her to put two and two together.

" Tony congratulations!" she said and hugged him too.

"Thankyou Director" Tony laughed.

Jen was holding onto Ziva hands when she felt something on the left one.

"holy crap! You're engaged too?!" She laughed.

"that we are Jen, you looked surprised" Ziva replied.

"well I am a little, after all, Ziva David is not a traditional woman!" Jen joked.

" I know that and I'm not traditional at all!. I was going to ask him, but he beat me to it by 10 seconds." Ziva laughed. Tony looked shocked.

"that was the important question you were going to ask me?!" he said.

"no Tony, I was going to ask you what your favorite type of cheese was… yes of course that was what I was going to ask you!" Ziva replied sarcastically.

"Ohhhhhhh" Tony said dumbly.

Ziva and Jen laughed at his response.

A few seconds later Gibbs rang Tony's cell and told him he meede him and Ziva downstairs. They said goodbye to the director then left.

Gibbs shouted directions to them once they had gotten into the bullpen and ushered them into the elevator.

" oh and Gibbs" Ziva started.

"Yes Ziva?"

"were engaged" She finished.

_**Ok sorry it was just about them telling more people, but I promise next chapter will have more events! Thanks heaps guys! XXX:-D**_


	7. the move

_**Thanks so much for the feedback! There isn't really bad feedback coz if I don't get picked up on my mistakes, I won't ever get better at it so thanks guys! Xxx:-D**_

The next few days consisted of everyone adjusting to the recent news and Tony moved Ziva into his apartment with the help of McGee and Abby.

" please Tony! Can't I just move a few boxes, some aren't even that heavy!" Ziva whined.

" No way lady! Get back inside and just relax" Tony replied as he ushered her inside the apartment.

" Well I can think of one way I will relax" she said seductively, moving closer to him.

"HA nice try, normally I would say yes to that suggestion, but I need to finish unpacking"

"oh my god! What has happened to you?! You're even turning down sex!" she screamed, so loudly that it got McGee and Abby's attention.

"Ziva, did you hurt Tony again?"

" we're fine Abby, although that is a good suggestion!" she replied.

A few hours later they had finished unpacking and Ziva had cooked dinner for them all so they sat down and ate.

"so do you have any idea when you guys are finally going to put us out of our misery and get married?" Abby asked.

"finally? You make it sound like we have been going out for years" Tony replied.

Abby looked at McGee and laughed.

"well to answer your question, we're not sure yet. But it will have to be some time after the baby is born, coz I am not going to look like a balloon on my wedding day" Ziva said.

"Ziva I hope you know that no matter what you look like, I will always love you" he replied.

"aww that's sweet, but we're not going to have the wedding while I'm pregnant and that is final!" Ziva said firmly.

"Ziva I'm getting old!" Tony whined.

"you're 34" she stated.

" and you're 28! From where I'm standing, 34 is a lot older than 28!" Tony replied.

"Tony, I hope you know that no matter how many wrinkles you get I will always love you" Ziva said.

"Miss David. Are you mocking me?" Tony questioned.

"I believe I am Mr DiNozzo" she replied. Tony moved over to Ziva to kiss her. Abby then cleared her throat.

"hey um guys, me and McGee. Still here" Abby pointed out.

"we know Abby, and your point?" Ziva joked.

The rest of the night they just talked then Abby and McGee went home.

The next morning Tony and Ziva walked into the bullpen.

"Morning guys. Got another case, get your stuff and get in the truck" Gibbs ordered.

"I'll get Ducky on my way down" Ziva said, following them.

" No Ziva. You have to stay here, go do something, see Abby, but you can't come with us" Gibbs said.

"Gibbs! That is so unfair. I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself better than any of you can!"

" Sorry Ziva" he replied

As the elevator doors closed, Tony gave her a wave.

Ziva looked at her stomach at started talking.

" I hope you realize what sacrifices I am making for you, kid!"

_**So? What do you think? Thanks so much for the feedback! I love it!xxx:-D**_


	8. Bad News

**_Sorry that chapter took so long, I got a bit stuck with what to do. Thanks to TivaZiva and DiNozzo's girl and all of ur reviews for the help and support it helps loads!!! _**

_**Ta loveys xxx:-D**_

During the next three months, nothing much happened. Ziva and Tony started to plan the wedding and Ziva kept getting bigger and bigger. Ziva was being really stubborn, and always wanted to go with the guys to crime scenes but Gibbs wouldn't allow her to go, they even caught he trying to follow after them a few times. Gibbs knew she would be able to handle herself but he didn't want to risk anything.

One morning Gibbs came into the bullpen.

"Hey guys got a dead body at that old house on Collier street, lets go, oh and Ziva can you get the files I asked for yesterday?" Gibbs asked

" good morning to you too Gibbs, and yes I got the files a few minutes ago" She replied.

" thanks. Ok lets get moving" he ordered. McGee and Gibbs walked to the elevator and Tony quickly crouched down next to Ziva's desk.

" Hey hun are you alright? You didn't look so good this morning. What's up?" Tony asked.

" Tony I'm fine really. Just one of those days, it's ok, go and catch up with them before Gibbs slaps you on the head again, don't want anymore brain- damage than you already are" Ziva joked.

" haha, funny but no." Tony laughed then pecked her on the cheek. " see ya in a bit" he called over his shoulder.

"Bye Tony" Ziva shouted. Tony gave her a wave from the elevator and she smiled, then she attempted to sort out the files that were currently making her desk look like a massive pig sty.

After an hour or so Ziva was still trying to sort the files when she got a call.

"Officer David." She spoke into the phone.

"Ziva. It's Gibbs, listen I don't want you to worry but Tony got shot a few minutes ago, he's on his way to the hospital now." Gibbs said.

"Oh my god, where did he get shot?" Ziva asked quietly. She could feel tears running freely down her face.

" right hip, he has to go into surgery they, said it will be a few hours before they know how he is. Do not worry yet Ziva, if you stress too much you could miscarry and we can't let that happen" he said as calmly as possible. At this point Ziva was wailing loudly.

"I'm coming down there" Ziva cried into the phone.

"ok Ziva, but get Abby to drive you here, I am not having you drive like this" Gibbs replied.

"ok. See you in a bit." She said and put down the phone.

Ziva made her way to the elevator and went down to Abby's lab.

" Oh my God Ziva. What's up" Abby asked once she had noticed Ziva running make up, she ran up to Ziva and pulled her into a hug.

"Tony got shot, he's at he hospital. Oh god, what if he dies?" Ziva cried loudly into Abby's shoulder.

"Ziva don't think like that, it will be ok, come I'll take you down there" Ziva lifted her head off Abby's shoulder, Abby grabbed her bag and they went to the carpark.

After four hours of waiting, Ziva had finally just stopped crying and Abby had her arms wrapped around Ziva. Finally a doctor had come towards their direction.

" Are you friends of Mr DiNozzo?" the doctor asked.

" yeah we are. How is Tony?" Abby asked.

" Well he lost a lot of blood-." He replied but was cut off by Ziva who started crying into Abby's shoulder, even louder than the last time.

"go on" Gibbs said.

"he lost a lot of blood but we managed to stop the bleeding in time and repair the damage to his hip." He finished.

"see Ziva that's good news, Tony's ok" Abby said in a slightly more cheerful voice, Ziva had almost stopped crying.

"when can he come home?" Ziva asked.

"well, he will have to stay here for at least a week, but after that he will need to see a doctor twice a week" The doctor replied. Ziva smile then jumped up and hugged the doctor.

" Tony is up in ICU only one person can go at a time though. Who's going first?" the doctor asked.

" Ziva's going. She's his fiancé" Gibbs said.

" thankyou Gibbs" She said gratefully and hugged him.

The doctor took Ziva into Tony's room, she could tell that he had just woken up.

" Hey sweetie. How are you?" Tony whispered.

Ziva laughed. "you're the one who just got shot, and you're asking how _I_ am?"

"well I love you" Tony smiled his voice was still very weak. Ziva laughed and kissed him, but he let out a little noise, she could tell that it hurt him.

"oh I'm sorry" Ziva whispered.

"no I'm fine, really, I'm just sorry for making you worry and get upset." He said.

"how did you know I was upset?" Ziva said.

"wow you really haven't looked in a mirror the past few hours have you?" Tony replied.

" well I am terribly sorry for worrying about you and waiting downstairs in those uncomfortable chairs for four hours" she joked, Tony saw a few tears escape her eyes.

"hey, hey don't cry it's ok" Tony said.

"I'm sorry I'm just happy you're ok" she cried.

" How's bump?" Tony asked.

" doing well, been kicking and making their mom a lot more tired than usual" she said a little louder than usual whilst looking down at her stomach. Tony grabbed Ziva's hand.

" That's good, at least we know baby is a DiNozzo, they do their best to annoy their family members" Tony joked.

Ziva laughed then all of a sudden felt very dizzy, she stood up from her chair and put her hand to her temple.

"Ziva? You ok?" Tony asked.

"I'm fine, just a little-." Ziva whispered, before she collapsed to the ground.

"WE NEED SOME HELP!" Tony called out as loud as possible while trying to get out of bed, three nurses came in, one made Tony get back in the bed and the other two rolled in a gurney and lifted Ziva on to it. They moved her out of the room and all Tony could do was watch them.

**_So guys? What do you reckon? Find out what happens to Ziva next chapter. I will write as fast as possible xxx:-D_**


	9. good news

_**OMG thankyou so much for the reviews guys. I hope it's a story you're getting into. Tell me what u think! Love ya xxx:-D**_

Ziva's eyes flickered open. At first she wasn't sure where she was, then she saw the bright fluorescent lights that decorated the hospital roofs and it registered. She sprung upright very quickly, but nurses were making her lie down. She was in a bed that was racing down a corridor, she had decided that it would be best if she stayed down and waited to see what was happening.

" Miss David, do you know where you are?" a nurse asked her as they sped down the hall.

"the hospital" she mumbled. " where's Tony? Whats wrong with the baby?" she asked, her voice started to get louder.

"Your fiancé is in his room and we are just about to give you an ultrasound to check on the baby and hopefully find out why you collapsed." The nurse replied. The crowd started to slow down as they moved Ziva into a room on the left side.

As Ziva was hooked up to the monitors, she just lay there, then heard Tony's voice from down the corridor.

'_the hell I can't see her, that's my fiancé and baby in there! Ofcourse I have to see her!' _

Ziva sat up slightly when she heard his voice, seconds later Tony wheeled himself into her room.

"Tony" Ziva called out.

"I'm here baby don't worry, it's going to be fine" he assured her. Her moved himself next to her bed and grabbed her hand.

"the baby's so little though. What if-." She cried.

"ssssh sssh don't think like that. It's going to be ok" he whispered.

"ok Miss David, I'm going to start the ultrasound now, I need to lift your shirt up a little, this may feel a little cold" the nurse told her, Ziva nodded as the nurse put the gel on her stomach.

"Tony what were you thinking? You were in intensive care, which means your body needs to be cared for intensively!" Ziva said.

"I'm sorry but I wasn't about to leave you!" he replied. They directed their attention towards the monitor when they saw activity on it.

"ok baby looks good, strong heartbeat, the baby is fine" she nurse informed them, relief swept over Ziva and Tony's faces. Then the nurse got a curious look on her face then turned to the couple.

" Miss David, have you had an ultrasound at all during this pregnancy?" the nurse asked.

"not yet, she was scheduled for one next week, why? what's wrong with the baby?" Tony said, he started to feel slightly worried.

"oh nothing's wrong, the baby is healthy and a good size for it's age" the nurse said.

" but what's wrong?" Ziva said, her eyes started to fill up with tears.

"like I said nothing's wrong but you see this here" she said motioning towards the screen, circling what she was referring to.

"yes I see it" Ziva replied.

"well that's only one baby, this is the other" the nurse finished.

"what you mean?..." Tony said.

"yes, Miss David, you're having twins"

_**ok sorry guys that's a bit cliché but I thought she should have more than 1 lol! Thanks ppl!!!!! Xxx:-D **_


	10. TWINS!

_**So guys? How is it? im having a great time writing this so I hope you enjoy it! thanks ppl xxx:-D**_

"TWINS?!" Ziva said rather loudly.

"Yeah Ziva, that's what she said" Tony replied.

"oh wow" Ziva gasped.

" wow is about right. Both of the babies are healthy and didn't suffer any serious damage when you collapsed." The nurse said.

"do you know why Ziva collapsed?" Tony asked.

"I'm not sure, I'm just the nurse but the doctor told me that you only suffered a concussion, we're guessing that she got too stressed out"

"guys I am here, you can talk to me too you know" Ziva said.

"I'm sorry Miss David" the nurse said.

" please, it's Ziva, and when can I go home?"

"sorry. Ziva. I think I'll keep you here overnight for observation, just to be safe. We don't want any surprises now do we?" the nurse replied.

"thankyou" Tony smiled.

"oh and before I put the scanner away, would you two like to know the gender of the babies?" the nurse asked politely.

Ziva looked at Tony. He answered.

"I think we'll leave it, keep it a surprise" Tony said.

"no problems, I'll put this away then. Mr. DiNozzo? I'm afraid you'll have to go back to your room soon, both of you try and get some rest." The nurse said, then exited the room with the equipment.

"Wow, you have given me two little DiNozzos" Tony said, his grin got bigger and bigger.

"oh my god! Now that is extremely scary! What on earth was I thinking?!" Ziva joked.

" oh nice! Go on, make fun of the guy who got shot in the hip today and is currently on a morphine drip" Tony replied.

" oh I'm sorry, but as your fiancé and the mother of your children, I have the right to make fun of you, regardless of your current physical state" Ziva laughed.

"fine I'll give you that. I'm just glad you're ok, I'm going to go and find Gibbs and the others and let them know what happened, go to sleep!" Tony ordered.

" Tony! They took my gun when I got put here! You know I won't be able to sleep!" Ziva whined.

"haha you will be fine. Go to sleep. Good night" Tone replied, he kissed her on the forehead.

"hey, if I'm not even allowed my gun to help me sleep, I'm not just going to settle for a kiss on the forehead" Ziva said. Tony smiled and kissed her on the lips this time.

"happy now?" Tony asked.

"more than I was before, thankyou. Good night Tony, I hope you feel better" Ziva said.

" I already do. Good night Zee- vah, good night kids." He grinned at her, then sat back down properly in the wheelchair and left the room.

Tony found his way to the elevator and went to find the others.

"oh my god! DiNozzo! What the hell are you doing out of bed?! Where's Ziva?!" Gibbs yelled.

"shut up Gibbs! It wouldn't hurt you to say for once that you're happy he's alive?! Well. Don't listen to him, we're just happy you're ok!" Abby said and ran over to Tony and hugged him. He let out a little scream when she hit his hip.

"oh Tony! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to" abby apologized.

"it's ok Abs, I'm fine, really." Tony replied.

"ok good. But, what the hell are you doing out of bed? and where is Ziva?" she asked.

"that's why I came down here, there's good news and bad news." He started.

"what happened Tony?" Gibbs asked.

"well, she came to see me in my room, and then she got up, she said she felt dizzy and collapsed." Tony said.

"oh god! Is she ok? What happened to her and the baby?" McGee asked.

"and this is where the good news comes in" Tony started.

"What? She collapsed and this is good news?" Abby said.

"well if you let me finish, she's fine, she suffered a concussion, but apart from that, she's good, she cam come home tomorrow." He finished.

"and the baby?" Gibbs asked.

"that's the thing, the nurse did an ultrasound to check on everything, and it turns out

that in five months, if all goes well there will be TWO little DiNozzos running around the place" Tony laughed.

" Twins?! Tony that's great news" Abby squealed.

"Thanks Abs" Tony said, his smile was spread from ear to ear. Abby hugged him while the men shook his hands.

" Guys you can go now, we're fine so you don't need to worry" Tony said.

Abby, McGee and Ducky were already on their way out when Gibbs turned back to Tony.

"DiNozzo, congratulations, and for the recode I am glad you're alive, now go to bed and if you defy another direct order like that again I'll even up the other hip." Gibbs warned him.

"Got it Boss. Night" Tony laughed.

'oh my god! I'm going to be a dad!' Tony thought to himself, he laughed then wheeled himself off to his room.

**_What did you think of that chapter? Tell me what you think! Love ya guys xxx:-D_**


	11. I've been thinking

_**Hope you're liking it guys! XXX:-D**_

The next morning, Tony had been awake for about an hour until Ziva walked into his room fully dressed, a nurse was running after her with a wheelchair asking her to sit down.

" Good morning Tony" Ziva smiled and kissed him on the forehead.

" Good morning, why can't you just help out the nice doctors and sit in the chair?" Tony replied.

" honest I'm fine now, I don't need help" Ziva said.

"well at least sit down, pleeeeease?" Tony begged.

" fine, better?" Ziva replied.

"much" Tony nodded.

"So how did you sleep?" he asked.

" not too well, _your_ children kept moving all night, making sleep impossible" Ziva joked.

"oh I get it, so when they're in trouble, they're _my _kids? Seems fair I guess, tell you what, I'll take car thefts and break- ins, but when they shoot someone, it's your problem" He replied.

"deal" she agreed, shaking Tony's hand.

"are you going home soon?" He asked his fiancé.

"in a bit, Abby's going to pick me up, she insisted I stay with her until you come home home, so"

" well I won't be here long, I'm outta here the first chance I get, I gotta make a start on getting the kids room ready" he said.

" are you sure you'll be able to paint? I mean, you just got shot, try taking that into account." Ziva said.

"look Ziva, I will be fine. Although, I was thinking, I know we said last night we wanted to be surprised when the kids were born, but I kinda want to know what colour paint I have to get, you know pink, blue, yellow?" Tony said.

"yeah, I know, I mean it would be nice to stop calling them 'the kids', I'll see if I can get an ultrasound booked today" Ziva replied.

" Um can we wait a few days? Just until I get out of the hospital? I want to be there with you"

"ofcourse, I'd like that" Ziva smiled.

"Get up here" he said and patted his bed, he moved over to make room for her, and Ziva climbed up onto the bed.

They lay like that for almost an hour, neither of them spoke, they just stayed still, then Abby walked into Tony's room.

"hey guys, how are you" said cheerfully, then hugged them both.

"good thanks" both of them replied.

" ok Ziva. You got your stuff?" Abby asked.

"most of it, I just have to get my gun from the nurse's station" Ziva said.

"oh, Gibbs took that last night, he mumbled something about 'pregnant women and guns being a big risk', I don't know" Abby replied.

"that idiot, I'm going to kill him! I can still hurt him without my gun! Doesn't he realize that?!" Ziva yelled, and jumped off Tony's bed.

"woah, easy there soldier, don't worry, you have at least one back- up at home right?" Tony said.

"how did you know that I have back- ups?" Ziva asked.

"anyone that lived with you or even just met you would bet you have more than one gun, and also I found a few, one under the kitchen sink, one in the table next to the sofa, one in your underwear draw-." He said before Ziva cut him off.

"ok I get the point, thankyou Tony" Ziva said.

"don't have too much fun now" Tony joked.

"oh we'll try" Abby laughed.

"ok get better soon Tony" Ziva said, then kissed him.

" thanks, I love you" Tony smiled.

" love you too, now get some rest!" she ordered.

Ziva grabbed her bag then walked out of the room with Abby.


	12. Welcome Home

_**So guys what do you think so far? I hope you like it! thankyou for the reviews& suggestions xxx:-D**_

The next day, Ziva went back to work. She walked out of the elevator alone usually Tony drove to work with her, but not today. When she walked into the bullpen, she immediately noticed the flowers and cards that decorated her desk. She was happy that she was back, even if it was without Tony.

"_just five more days" _she thought to herself.

After a few minutes, Gibbs walked into the bullpen.

"morning Ziva" Gibbs said, sipping his coffee.

" good morning, just answer this for me: why the hell would you take my gun away?!

" Ziva started saying loudly.

"relax I was just taking one away from you, you shouldn't have that many guns around the house, they cause accidents, besides you got one of your back- ups right?" Gibbs said.

"right" Ziva muttered.

"Ziva we have no cases today, and if we get them, we'll be able to handle them, go see Tony, or get some rest" Gibbs ordered.

" Gibbs, I'm better now, the doctor said it was just stress and Tony will be fine for one day by himself, I'm staying here" She replied.

" No Ziva you're going, if you don't you will have the whole week off, so it's your choice" he said.

"ok I'm going, I'm going" Ziva said as Gibbs pulled her chair out from under her and practically pushed her to the elevator.

Ziva walked into Tony's hospital room, he smiled at her when she came in.

"what are you doing off work?" Tony asked.

" Good morning to you too Mr DiNozzo" she said and planted a kiss on his cheek. " Gibbs forced me to take the day off, I had nothing better to do, so I came to see you"

"way to make a guy feel special" he replied, Ziva smiled at his joke.

"so how are you feeling today?" Ziva asked.

"pretty good, still a bit sore, but the doctor said I'll feel like that for a while. Did you get another ultrasound appointment?" Tony replied.

"no, but I showed the ultrasound scans to Ducky and he offered to tell us, and save us getting another ultrasound" Ziva said.

"Does Ducky know?" Tony asked.

"well he is a doctor, even if he is a medical examiner, he said that almost every doctor knows how to read an ultrasound, so yeah he knows, I asked him not to tell until you're with me too." She replied.

"ok sounds good" Tony said.

"so how is everything at work?" Tony asked.

"I don't know, I wasn't there long enough to find out, Gibbs practically kicked me out as soon as I got in" She told him.

"well that's the boss for you" Tony laughed.

"so are you getting treated well here? coz if not, I could just shoot them" Ziva joked.

"no the nurses and doctors are really nice, apart from the fact that they will only ever serve me food that can be sucked through a straw if necessary" Tony replied.

" So that is why I brought this." She leaned over the side of her chair to reveal a pizza box.

"I knew there was a reason I asked you to marry me" He said.

"there probably was, but I'm not sure it had anything to do with me bringing you food _now_" she replied.

"uh huh mm sur heva" he tried to speak, but his mouth was to full of pizza for anyone to make sense of what he was saying.

" Don't talk when you eat please, you have to set a good example" she told him.

" sorry" he said once he had finished his mouthful.

" Tony give me your hand" Ziva said.

"why?" He asked.

"they're kicking" she replied. He allowed her to place his hand on her stomach and he immediately smiled when he felt them.

"oh wow!" he whispered

The next few days had gone by quite quickly, Gibbs had actually allowed Ziva to come back to work the next day, so every day after work, Ziva went to the hospital and brought Tony dinner.

The day Tony was ready to come home, Ziva walked into his room once more.

"you ready to go?" Ziva asked.

"uh huh, I can't wait to get out of here" he smiled.

When they got to the door of their apartment they heard something on the inside, they both drew their guns and opened the door. They were surprised by a mob of people in their living room.

"SURPRISE" they all shouted. Tony and Ziva started smiling and immediately put their guns away, over the fireplace there was a massive banner saying 'welcome home Tony and Ziva'.

It turned out that Abby and McGee had planned the whole thing, Abby used Ziva's house key and put up the decorations and McGee called and invited everyone.

After the part had finished, McGee and Abby cleaned up for them, then they went home.

The next morning the two had gone to work, Tony was still on sick leave as there was no way that Gibbs would allow him to comeback for at least another week, but they came in to see Ducky as he agreed to tell them the sex of their children.

They walked into autopsy and Ducky greeted them.

"Tony, Ziva good morning. How are you both today?" Ducky asked.

"Very well, thankyou Ducky, how are you?" Ziva replied.

"fine thankyou my dear, I see you have decided to take up my offer?" He said.

"yes please, if you don't mind" Tony said and handed him the picture.

"not at all Anthony. Are you both ready?" Ducky asked.

"yes we're ready Ducky" Ziva replied. Ducky looked at the picture the lifted his head up.

"Tony, Ziva you are having two baby girls"

_**so how was that? Hope you like it! from sophie xxx:-D**_


	13. Spaghetti Bolognese & baby names

_**3 chapters started in a day… wow I must be really bored! Lol, atleast I don't have writers block xxx:-D**_

"I'm having girls?" Ziva said excitedly.

"you are my dear" Ducky replied.

" Two girls?" Tony asked, a massive smile had spread across his face.

"it would seem that way Tony" he replied again.

"oh my god!"Ziva laughed, she hugged and kissed Tony, then sprung up and hugged Ducky.

"Thank you so much Ducky!" Ziva squealed, Tony looked at her, he had never seen Ziva this excited in the two years he had known her.

"My pleasure Ziva, I'm glad you're happy" He replied, smiling.

"thanks Duck, come here" Tony said excitedly and hugged Ducky too.

Tony and Ziva stayed in autopsy for a few more minutes then left to go and find Abby.

"Hey guys, did Ducky tell you?" Abby asked excitedly.

" yeah he did Abs" Tony replied.

"And? Come on guys I can't wait anymore!"

"Girls Abby" Ziva said.

"Girls? Yaaaaaaay!" Abby screamed. She hugged both of them.

"so have you got names yet?" Abby asked.

"Abby, we just found out they're girls like 5 minutes ago, we need a little more notice than that." Ziva laughed.

" But I think it's something we should start sorting out soon" Tony said.

"ok I tell you what, you can take the first names and I'll take middle names" Ziva negotiated.

" really? You'll actually let me choose their names?" Tony asked.

" Yes, on the condition they aren't too weird or just coz they're from a movie you like" Ziva replied.

" I can manage that" he said and gave Ziva a hug.

"so are you guys gonna tell McGee and Gibbs now?" Abby asked.

"I suppose so" Ziva replied.

"well, congratulations!" she squealed and hugged them both again.

Ziva and Tony left the lab and went up to the bullpen to tell Gibbs and McGee the news. When they got there McGee and Gibbs were nowhere to be seen, then they discovered that there were two pink balloons, pink flowers and a card on Ziva's desk.

"how does he do that?" Tony asked Ziva.

"I have my ways DiNozzo" He said and shook Tony's hand and hugged Ziva.

"thank you Gibbs" Ziva said happily.

After a few seconds, Ziva heard Jenny calling from outside her office, she was running down the stairs as fast as possible.

"Congratulations you guys!" she said excitedly and hugged each of them.

"thank you Jenny" they both replied.

"ok Tony, go home, get some rest. Ziva I need your help in interrogation" Gibbs said.

"ok boss" Tony replied, he headed to the elevator and Ziva followed Gibbs.

Ziva got home later in the day to find Tony in the future nursery standing on a stepladder, painting the room.

" Tony, get down from there right now! You just got shot, at least wait a few weeks to start decorating" Ziva demanded.

"Ziva I heal quickly, I feel no pain, I'm fine, besides do you realize how boring it was today?" he replied.

"and that's why I got you a heap of new release DVDs, didn't you see them?" Ziva said.

"I saw them but I was too excited!" Tony replied.

"ok superman, well get off the ladder and come help me make dinner" Ziva smiled.

" done it already, spaghetti Bolognese alright for you?" Tony asked.

"my my. You have been busy, come on lets eat." She replied. She held her hand out to help him off the stepladder, but he refused it, she laughed at him then they went into the kitchen and got dinner.

"So today I decided on the names" Tony told her.

"already? I thought you'd need at least a week" she replied.

"well you thought wrong Zee-vah" he said.

" call me Zee-vah one more time and see what happens" she threatened.

" ok so names. Well I kinda thought they should have a little Hebrew heritage in their names so I went online and found two I like, Sarah and Isabella." He finished.

"princess and consecrated to god, interesting choices, I like them, so Sarah and Isabella do you like those names?" she asked looking down to her stomach, Tony laughed at her.

"so have you got middle names yet?" Tony asked her.

" as a matter of fact, I have. I was thinking of Abigail and Caitlin" she replied.

"wow are you sure? I mean you never even met Kate." He said quietly.

" no I didn't but anyone who can wind you up as much as me is definitely someone I would have like and someone who needs to be honoured."

"you make an extremely good point there. So Sarah Abigail DiNozzo and Isabella Caitlin DiNozzo? Sounds good!" he smiled and leaned over the table to kiss her.

_**So how is it?I hope you're liking it! thankyou ppl! xxx:-D**_


	14. pretty pointless

_**So I hope you're liking it guys, im writing more now coz im on holidays! Can I get a woop woop! Thoughts and ideas are really appreciated! Love you guys xxx:-D**_

The next morning Ziva woke up, it was still dark. She glanced at her alarm clock which read 5:13 am, she felt the side of the bed next to her but no one was there. She slowly crawled out of bed, put her dressing gown on and slowly walked down the hall into the kitchen. On her way there, she saw the light on in the nursery, she carefully opened the door and closed her eyes immediately at the brightness of the light, after a few seconds, she bravely opened her eyes and saw all of the walls fully covered in a soft shade of pink, she also found Tony sitting in a armchair he must've moved into the room last night.

"Tony, how long have you been up?" Ziva yawned.

" I never went to bed. I couldn't sleep so I came in here and finished the painting a few hours ago. I've just been thinking." He told her.

" About what?" she asked, rubbing her eyes, then moved over to the arm of the chair, then sat down.

"about what it will really be like when the girls get here" he smiled.

"well that's not for another four and a half months, go to bed, I'm sure you'll get more sleep deprived than you ever wished for when they get here, so rest, get your energy back." Ziva replied.

"that's what coffee's for" he said.

" you hate coffee" she reminded him.

"I drink it" he said slightly defensive.

" that 'coffee' you drink has more than enough sugar to rot all the teeth of an entire country." She replied.

"which country?" he joked. She smiled then moved towards the door.

" well I'm going to get a lovely cup of green tea since I'm not even allowed caffeine to wake me up!" she said sarcastically.

" it's Friday. Hang in there and tomorrow we can 'sleep' in." he replied. She laughed at his statement.

"nice, but no, we can't. Tomorrow we have to go shopping for baby furniture." She informed him.

"why do we have to do it now?" he whined.

" because Tony, I'm not going to leave it until last minute" she replied.

"fine" he muttered. She held her hand out to him.

"come on lets go, I'll make you your coffee, ten teaspoons of sugar is it?" she joked.

"please Ziva, it's seven" he corrected her.

"right seven, my mistake" she laughed. He grabbed her hand then they left the room.

That morning Ziva walked into the bullpen, she was the first one there. She had finally manage to sneak a cup of coffee without anyone seeing her, she took the lid off and smiled as she took in the smell of the real coffee. She put the lid back on and was just about to take a sip, when Gibbs snatched it out of her hand and replaced it with a cup of cocoa.

" Gibbs not fair!" she whined.

" you're not allowed caffeine, I'm not letting you have that stuff until you agree to switch to de- caf" he told her.

"but that stuff isn't real coffee!" she moaned.

"well then I guess you have a problem" he replied.

" well you have gallons of it everyday!" she yelled.

" but I am not, and have no intention of getting pregnant" he joked.

" I really hate you right now!" she muttered under her breath, thinking it was too quiet for him to hear.

" Ziva if you have to blame someone, blame Tony, he's the one who go you pregnant in the first place" he replied.

"that is true. Ok I'm going to see Abby" she said.

Two minutes later, Ziva arrived in the lab.

"hello Abby" Ziva smiled.

"hey Ziva! How are you feeling today?" she asked.

"pretty good, how are you?" Ziva replied.

"I'm awesome. Did Tony choose the girls names then?" Abby asked excitedly.

"yeah he did" she said.

"and? What names did he choose?" Abby said impatiently.

" he chose Isabella and Sarah" she finished.

"aww! Those names are soooo cute!" Abby squealed. Ziva laughed at her response.

"so what middle names did you choose?" Abby asked.

"I chose Caitlin and Abigail" Ziva replied.

"what after Kate and me?" Abby asked.

"yes, after Kate and you, I mean if you don't mind" she told her. Abby flung her arms around Ziva and hugged her tightly.

" Ziva that's such a big honour, of course I don't mind! And I just know that Kate would have been so happy! She would have felt the same way too." She squealed.

"well, I'm glad you're excited" Ziva laughed.

"are you having a baby shower? Oh my god Ziva! You have to let me do the baby shower!" Abby said.

"woah woah, Abby, first what on earth is a baby shower and why does it sound violent?!" Ziva asked.

"oh no Ziva it's just a party, you know, people bring presents and stuff, and you play baby themed games." Abby told her.

"oh right, well if you want to, you are more than welcome" Ziva replied.

"yaaaay! Thankyou Ziva!" Abby squealed and hugged Ziva again for the millionth time that day.

Ziva stayed down there and chatted with Abby for a while, then she left and went upstairs and helped Gibbs and McGee with the case they were working on. It had gotten to the point where she had finally accepted that she wasn't allowed to work in the field, at least until after the girls were born, so she had stopped trying, it took her four months, but she stopped trying.

_**Sorry that chapter was a bit pointless but it helped to move the story along. Hope you're liking it, if anyone has suggestion or criticism, please don't hesitate to tell me!**_


	15. touchy subject

_Gibbs POV_

Ziva has been really tired recently, and she's not concentrating as well as she used to, it's starting to effect her work, I mean I know she's pregnant and that's the reason this is happening but i think it's important that she starts to rest and get ready to have the girls, it can't be easy having to kids inside of you. Maybe it's time I bring up maternity leave. I know that when I tell her, it's going to be extremely hard.

After lunch Gibbs walked into the bullpen and saw Ziva punching away at the computer keyboard.

"Ziva what are you doing" Gibbs asked.

"just getting some information on the case" she replied.

"ok I want to talk to you about something that you might not agree with" Gibbs started.

Ziva looked up from her computer screen and paid attention to what he was saying.

"ok what is it?" Ziva asked.

"maternity leave" Gibbs replied. Ziva smirked and rolled her eyes.

"ok look I know that you think you're fine but, you're getting tired and this job is stressful, the doctors said that it was stress that caused you to collapse at the hospital and we don't want that to be happening again" Gibbs started.

"how dare you! Look I know what is going on with my body and you do not have the right to tell me when I've had enough, only I know that, and when that happens you will be the first to know! And until then I will continue to work with or without your permission!" she screamed, then she grabbed her coat and went to the elevator.

When she left the building, she went to a park nearby to try and walk off the anger.

_Ziva's POV_

How dare he say that to me?! He knows that I am more capable than any of the others boys on the team! Just because I'm having kids doesn't mean I will become useless! I know I am a little more tired than I was a few months ago but what does he expect!

I don't know maybe I'm over- reacting, maybe he was just trying to help, but I don't need his help! Although maybe it wouldn't be so bad if I went on maternity leave, it would give me more time at home and give me time to prepare for the birth of the girls. Maybe I should take the offer.

An hour or so later, Gibbs was sitting at his desk when Ziva walked back in, she walked over to his desk and gave him a small, apologetic smile.

"look I'm sorry for the way I reacted before, I shouldn't have gotten that mad" She started.

"Ziva-." He said.

" no I need to say this. I thought about what you said and I'm not as fast as I was a while ago. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if I take the maternity leave now, I mean I can help Tony until he comes back to work in two weeks and we can start getting ready for the girls, I'll find a way to occupy my time" she finished.

"are you absolutely sure?" Gibbs asked.

"yes I am positive" she replied.

"ok I'll get Jen to do the paperwork. See you soon" Gibbs said.

Ziva went home and saw Tony sitting on the sofa watching a basketball game. He turned around when she opened the door.

" hey hun. How was work?" Tony asked.

"alright, how are you feeling today?" she replied.

"pretty good. The doctor came by to check on everything and I tried to make these chocolate chip cookies but I failed miserably" he said showing her burnt blobs of dough on a baking tray.

" well at least you tried, and that's why we love you" she said and held her arms out for a hug, he obliged and wrapped his arms around her."

"oh and I went on maternity leave today." She announced.

_**Plz give me your feedback on the story, good or bad. I hope your liking it! xxx:-D**_


	16. baby shopping

_**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, been busy over Christmas,hope you're still liking it happy new year!**_

"you what?!" Tony asked, Ziva could tell from the expression on his face that he was way more than shocked.

"I went on maternity leave, is there a problem?" she replied.

" no it's just I didn't expect you to take leave so soon" he stated.

"well maybe I just wanted to have some time for myself. Did you ever think of that?!" she said rather defensively.

' Gibbs told you to take leave huh?" he questioned.

" uh huh" she replied. " so lasagna for dinner? I'm starving" she said whilst walking to the kitchen, Tony smiled and followed after her.

The next morning Tony woke up, he looked at the clock, which said 6:45, he groaned and got out of bed. He walked into the living room and saw Ziva watching tv.

"hey. I thought you were sleeping in today" he smiled.

" so did I, but it's easier said than done when you have to empty your bladder every five minutes." She replied.

"isn't that nice" he said sarcastically.

"extremely" she laughed. He walked towards the sofa and kissed her on the cheek.

"so what are you watching?" Tony asked.

" desperate housewives marathon. I never got to watch it before. It is actually quite funny" she answered.

"so does that mean I get to watch it too? I mean Eva Longoria… WOW!" he joked, but at his expense. Ziva elbowed him in the gut then laughed.

"Not nice. Violence is not the answer." He whined.

"Since when Tony?" Ziva asked.

" ok so maybe it is for you. Not most women" he replied. Ziva glared at him before continuing.

" I think you should shut up, before you do more damage"

"right. So pancakes?" Tony asked.

"ok" Ziva replied.

A few hours later they in the car on their way to the shops.

"just promise me this, not everything will be pink with frills and lace." Tony started.

" and why is that?" Ziva asked.

" well I am already aware that I will be in a household filled with estrogen, I do not need a constant reminder of it." he finished.

" Tony. I shoot people for a living, do you honestly think that I want my girls to grow up as bimbos? Maybe a little pink, but frill and lace is not going to happen." She replied.

"I'm glad we agree" he smiled.

Later they came home with two identical yellow portable cribs, two wooden cots, a double pram, a changing table, carry cots and mobiles with birds and butterflies on them.

"I just don't see why we couldn't get the other mobiles" Tony whined.

"you don't see that?" Ziva said.

"they were cool" Tony said defensively.

"Tony they had rocket ships and foot balls on them, your children are girls and while I won't encourage them to be like Paris Hilton, I will not have them wanting to be astronauts and footballers!" she argued.

"fine" Tony mumbled.

"hey don't be like that, what movie will make you feel better?" Ziva asked.

"Bond… James Bond" he replied in his best Sean Connery accent. He smiled the walked out of the apartment to get the rest of the stuff from the car

"right James Bond. Which one?" She called out.

" Any" he yelled.

Ziva laughed and walked over to the DVD cabinet.

**_How is it so far, things are a bit slow but they will pick up soon I promise, ideas? Suggestions?if you have some give me a shout. Thanks ma homies, have a great 2007!_**


	17. An Old Friend

_**Sorry it took a while guys, I got a little stuck. Hope your finding it ok still! I put a little more drama in the storyline, not long to go now! xxx:-D**_

Four months had past since that night, and during that time Ziva had officially gone on maternity leave, Tony had gone back to work, Abby had thrown Ziva a baby shower and they had just gotten over one of the hottest DC summers on record. They occasionally had the whole team over for dinner, including Ducky and Jen, but Abby was the person who practically lived at that house. She would sleep over at the house three nights a week, whenever she did, Tony got kicked out of his bedroom and slept on the sofa and Abby slept on his side of the bed, if it was anyone else, he wouldn't have tolerated it but Abby was like a kid so it was like having practice for them, which none of the three minded.

One morning Ziva woke up and found Tony in the bathroom getting ready for work.

"Good morning sunshine! Sleep well?" He said cheerfully.

"ugh, hurry up I have to pee" Ziva mumbled.

"well toilets there, you're gonna have to learn to pee in front of me sometime." Tony said with an evil smile creeping across his face.

"that's mean!" she laughed. She hesitated, but then made her way to the toilet.

"so, the last check- up today right?" Tony asked.

"2pm, are you still coming?" Ziva replied.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world! Only two weeks now" He answered.

" I am very well aware of that, I'll just be happy when I get to drink coffee and see my feet again! It's your fault for getting me knocked down" Ziva joked.

"well I am probably responsible for a few times you got knocked down, but I think what you mean is knocked UP" Tony laughed.

" sorry, knocked up. Better?" Ziva said.

" much" he smiled and kissed her on the cheek. " ok so I will come here and pick you up here at 1:30, then we will go to the doctors, ok?" he said, as he pulled on his shoes.

"fine, I'll see you then." She replied. They walked to the front door of the apartment together.

"bye Ziva, bye girls" he said and hugged her.

"bye" she answered, he walked out she and closed the door behind him.

About four minutes later Ziva heard a knock at the door. She laughed and went to open it.

"Tony did you forg-" Ziva got cut off. When she opened the door she found and old friend pointing a gun at her stomach.

"Ziva, give me your guns, all of them. Follow me, try anything and you and your daughters will die" he warned.

Ziva, without hesitation, gave him the two guns she had on her, she put her hands up and walked out of the apartment.

_**Ok plz give me reviews and opinions! I hope you find it ok Soph xxx:-D**_


	18. The pictures

_**So???? What do you think? xxx:-D and oh yeah forgot this so far, don't own anything… except season 1 on dvd!!!**_

That morning Tony arrived in the squad room with a big smile.

"Good Morning everybody!!" Tony yelled once he got to his desk.

" DiNozzo, turn down the volume, no better, mute!" Gibbs said.

"sorry boss, I was a little loud" He apologized.

"ya think?!" Gibbs replied. "anyway, we got a case, get your gear." Gibbs instructed.

Tony followed his orders and grabbed the jacket he had taken off just a minute ago.

"Hey Tony, how's Ziva doing today?" McGee asked.

"she's great, except she keeps complaining that the girls keep making her pee, but there's not much I can do about that" Tony laughed. They went to the elevator and left to get the truck.

It was an hour before lunch when they had gotten back from the crime scene, Tony walked down to Abby's lab with pictures and a whole box of evidence.

"Hey Abs, how you doing?" he greeted her.

"oh hey Tony, you some stuff for me to work my magic on?" Abby smiled.

"of course I have" he laughed as he put the box on the table.

"it's Ziva appointment in a few hours right?" Abby asked.

"yes, I'm going to do a bit of the paperwork, then grab some lunch for us, then I'll take her." He answered, he noticed her smiling then tilted his head. "what?" he asked.

"three years ago would you ever have pictured yourself in the situation you are now? You know, in love with ONE girl, engaged with TWO daughters about to be born?"Abby asked.

"Not at all Abs, not at all. But I'm glad it happening, this is the best thing that has ever happened to me." He replied smiling.

"oh I know it is Tony and if you hurt Ziva, I promise I will kill you!" she warned him.

"I don't doubt it Abby, but if I hurt Ziva I think she will kill me before you can even think about it" he laughed.

"touché, Tony, touché!" she replied.

They carried on talking for a while, then Tony's phone rang.

"Tony DiNozzo" he answered.

"hi Mrs Phillips, slow down, what do you mean you found pictures? What happened to Ziva? Ok I'll be right there." He said urgently and hung up the phone.

"what's going on Tony?" Abby asked with a worried tone in her voice.

"our next door neighbour found a note and pictures on our apartment door, I gotta get back there." He said.

"I'm coming with you" she said firmly.

"ok come on then" he said Abby ran after him and they got in his car.

About 20 minutes later they arrived at Tony's apartment and found an crying old lady outside the door.

"Hi Mrs Phillips. What happened?" he said, by now his face had turned very pale.

"well, I was just on my way to the elevator when I saw these on the door." She said trying to suppress the tears. In her hand, the lady held three polaroids. The pictures were of Ziva knocked unconscious and gagged.

"oh my god! Abby call Gibbs!" Tony yelled.

_**Ok so yeah… I will write more very very soon I promise! Xxx:-D**_


	19. an email

_**So??? Plz tell us what you think**_

"what kind of sick, sick bastard would take Ziva?!" Tony yelled in the squadroom.

"Tony, calm down, you need to calm down to help us" Gibbs said.

"calm down?! CALM DOWN?! This guy has my girls, so no, I will not calm down!" He shouted at Gibbs.

"You done?!Coz if you're not I have to ask you to leave, so what's it going to be?!" Gibbs shouted back in his face. Tony took a deep breath, shook his head and went back to sit at his desk.

"I just don't understand who would do this, I mean, most of the people who hate Ziva have good reason because they were usually killed by her, so…" Tony said in a voice slightly louder than a whisper.

"well, there have got to be some of her enemies alive, but, ok, I think we should look into the possibility that they are trying to get revenge on you" Gibbs said cautiously.

"ok so, do you want me to write a list?" Tony said.

"yeah, and while you do that, I'll go and see Abby" Gibbs replied.

Minutes before, McGee had been sent down to Abby's lab.

"hey Abby, you got anything yet?" McGee asked.

"not yet, there were no fingerprints on the pictures and the hallway videos were swiped, we got someone who knows what they're doing, what if we can't find her McGee?" Abby said and wiped the tears and mascara from her cheeks. McGee walked over to her and hugged her.

"abby, please don't think like that, there is no way any of us are going to let that happen" he said in an attempt to calm her down.

"promise?" she asked quietly.

"cross my heart" he smiled, making the appropriate gestures.

"ok. So how's Tony doing up there? I haven't seen him since we got here" she said.

"well, he's doing the best he can, he yelled at Gibbs before and then was just worried. But I'm mostly surprised by Gibbs' behavior, he's not himself either, I mean he yelled back at Tony, but he's quiet and hasn't been this way since… since Kate" he replied.

"McGee, that means he's worried too, and when Gibbs worries, that is never good" Abby cried.

"no….no. We will find her and she will be safe, we just have to work really hard, ok?" he said.

"uh huh, I will retest and analyze these photos over and over again until I find some evidence and proof of who took her." Abby said with slightly more determination in her voice.

"that's good to hear, now I gotta get back upstairs and helps Gibbs and Tony, call us if you get anything." McGee said and then walked out of the lab.

A few minutes later Tony had started work on a list of suspects at his desk when his computer grabbed his attention.

"Boss, I got an e-mail from an unidentified address." Tony informed him.

"well, open it Tony" Gibbs replied. Tony clicked the icon that opened up a page on his desktop. Inside the e-mail there were more pictures of Ziva, this time she was gagged, but she was awake, she looked as if she was trying to stay strong, but Tony knew it was an act. At the bottom of the e-mail there were a few words written that said 'miss her yet?'

at that point Tony had to look away. Gibbs shuddered slightly when he saw the pictures, but he was too quick for anyone to see him.

"McGee send this down to Abby, I want her to find which computer this was sent from, now!" he demanded. McGee quickly rushed off and left Gibbs and Tony staring at the screen.

"Tony, we are going to find her. I know this is bad and we're all concerned, but the bastard who did this will wish he had never laid his eyes on her." Gibbs whispered.

" I know he will boss" Tony replied. Gibbs walked out of the room and Tony sat in his chair as he felt his eyes filling up with tears, he pulled out a picture from his wallet, it was of him and Ziva and was taken a few days after he came home from the hospital. He traced the outline of Ziva in the picture and whispered.

_Ziva, I know you're scared but you need to stay strong, I promise we will find you soon, you have to pull through this and if you do, I will wake up in the middle of the night everytime the girls cry._

Tony laughed a little then put the picture away in his pocket.

_**So how was that? I promise things will pick up soon. I think next chapter will have a bit of a flashback, tell me what you think! xxx:-D**_


	20. eight and a half months ago

**_Ok so you likey??? Just letting you know that the first part of this chapter is a flashback, I think telling you kind of ruins it, but then again I don't think it will be understood to well if you don't know so… kinda takes place 4th season…xxx:-D_**

_Eight and a half months earlier_

Tony was sitting in his apartment waiting for news, or for Ziva to call and tell him she was ok, he had spent the whole day worrying abouther and he had to admit it was very exhausting. He wanted nothing more than to be able to sleep but he knew it would be impossible for him to do that until he knew Ziva was safe. Another hour and two glasses of scotch later he heard a knock at his door, he raced over to the door and looked through the peekhole. Relief washed over him as he opened the door as fast as possible and flung his arms around her.

"oh my god Ziva! Don't scare us like that ever ever again! First you didn't come to work and then we got some pictures of you, and then we got the guy, but we couldn't find you…" he rambled on but was stopped when he noticed Ziva doing something that she rarely, if ever did. She was crying.

" Ziva, what's wrong? What happened to you?" he asked.

"What's wrong with me? Well you can start by telling me what's wrong with you!" she cried.

"Ziva, I don't get it" he said slightly puzzled.

" you got the plague, which can make you relapse and now, you've been getting test done and wearing a hospital bracelet. I spent all of today trying to figure out what's wrong with you, so tell me Tony, are you sick? Because I can't take not knowing anymore!" she cried even louder and now, tears were running freely down her face.

"Ziva…. I'm not sick. All the hospital visits are part of an assignment I'm doing for the director, you know my 'new girlfriend'? she's part of the assignment too and she works at the hospital, that's why I keep going there" he replied. He hugged her again.

" So you're definitely not sick?" Ziva asked, her tears slowing.

"well, maybe in the head but I don't think that can be helped" he joked.

"that is true" she laughed.

"so this is what got you worked up? Me, why?" he asked.

" because I like you Tony, and no matter how many times I try to convince myself otherwise, it doesn't work!" she yelled.

For a minute they both stayed silent, none of them moved until Tony looked down to see her eyes, then he kissed her, they kept kissing until they finally had to move to catch their breath, they kissed again and this time they noticed they were both moving towards the bedroom, Tony broke the kiss.

"Ziva. Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked.

"more than anything" she replied. They both smiled at each other, then she lead him to the bedroom.

* * *

Ziva was woken by a hand slapping her across the face. She tried to put her hand to her face, but she found that her hands and feet were tied to the chair.

" Wake up Ziva. Were you dreaming of me?" he asked.

" do you honestly think I was Kefir?" she replied.

"no I suppose not, you were probably dreaming of your boyfriend" he smirked.

"he asked me to marry him" she told him.

"well, we'll lets just see if you get that far before you start sending out the invitations, hmm?" he replied. " it should be me you're marrying, not that American cop!" he shouted.

Ziva felt scared, she knew she couldn't show it because she would be giving Kefir exactly what she wanted, she also knew she had to be careful with what she said because if she pushed him too hard it would not be good for anyone.

" Kefir, that was eight years ago, that is a long time. We both agreed we would end it after the mission in Egypt was over, and we did, so why come and find me now?" she asked calmly.

"do you know how much time I spent worrying about you?! Not knowing if you were dead or not?! Then a few weeks ago I found you were at NCIS with that cop, you were on maternity leave! You moved on, and you didn't care about what happened to me! did you?! " he screamed louder.

" I did care about you, then my father told me about you selling weapons to terrorists, so tell me, why am I suppose to care about you now?" she said in a slightly raised voice.

"because you said you loved me!" he yelled back.

"yes I did. I _loved_ you, I don't love you now" she said, her voice was back to normal.

"well I shall make that change Ziva" he smiled and pointed a gun at her head.

_**Plz tell us what you think! thankyou sooo much for all the reviews, they're great!**_

_**xxx:-D**_


	21. Searching for her

_**So what do you think?? I think I might try to finish it in the next week or so, coz I start school again aaaargh!i think I might start another story as soon as I'm finished…. I got another one in mind, so we'll see how much free time I have xxx:-D**_

Later on Abby walked over to Tony's desk.

"hey Tony, the pictures you got in that e-mail were sent from Ziva's phone, but now it's turned off so I can't trace it, we just have to hope it gets turned on again. Sorry" she said sympathetically.

"it's ok Abs, you did the best you could, I really appreciate it." he said, Abby half smiled and hugged him.

"I'm going to keep going over the pictures, in two of the pictures you were sent, there was half a logo, so I'm trying to enhance it and figure out if that can tell us where she is, it's a long shot, but still" she said. "Tony, she will be ok, have you ever known Ziva to give up?" she asked.

"no. I suppose not, thanks" he replied, Abby turned around and headed off to her lab.

When Kefir pulled out the gun again, Ziva began to panic, she took a deep breath and decided that she's have to resort to using something she didn't really want to. About two years after she had finished the mission with Kefir, she had gotten into a situation similar to the one she was currently in, after that she always carried a knife, well two, one on her hip and one inside her belt around towards her back.

Luckily the rope around her hands allowed enough movement to grab the second knife, she tried to grab it as discretely as possible, not showing any movement that Kefir could see. She managed to grab the knife fairly easily and had started attempting to cut the rope. She was mainly concentrating on loosening the rope around her hands, but after a few seconds, she realized that Kefir was yelling.

"Kefir, calm down, you don't really want to do that do you?" she said calmly.

"well, why not? You won't ever love me, so if you won't love me, you can't love anyone" he replied.

In the short amount of time that the argument had taken place, Ziva had managed to cut the rope, in one hand she held the knife, in the other hand she held the rope to stop it from falling to the ground. For a few minutes, none of them spoke or did anything, Kefir seemed to calm down and he wasn't pointing the gun at Ziva anymore. Although, Ziva knew that she still couldn't risk him shooting her, so she did the only thing she could.

"well Kefir I am sorry for that, but I'm possibly more sorry for this" she said. Kefir looked puzzled, but only for less than a second, within that time, Ziva had brought her hands from around the back of the chair and the knife had connected with his heart, she let go and he instantly fell to the ground. She stared at his lifeless body only for a second, even though he kidnapped her and had attempted to kill her, it still hurt her to see the body of someone she was once in love with. She quickly looked away and started to untie her feet. In less than ten seconds, she was out of the chair, she took one last look at his body then started to walk towards the door. Five seconds after starting to walk away, she suddenly felt pain wash over her body and she sunk to the floor. She had been shot and stabbed and hit before, but nothing had ever felt like this kind of pain. She was in labour.

Six hours after Abby went back down to the lab, she hadn't found any match to the part of the sign from the picture of Ziva. It was 2am and she had dozed off in her chair, only a minute before her computer woke her up with a beeping sound. Her attention was quickly directed towards the screen.

"YES!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed.

_**So that was a tiny bit gruesome, but good new right? Only a few more chapters now!!!plzzzzz tell what you think!!! Sophie xxx:-D**_


	22. not long now

**_Are you excited? I am lol but maybe that's just me. Short and sweet note here xxx:-D_**

Abby sprinted from her lab and pressed the button for the elevator, five seconds later it still hadn't appeared and she was getting impatient so she raced up the stairs.

"TONY, GIBBS, MCGEE, DUCKY, I DID IT, I FOUND HER!!!!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. All four men ran over to her and Tony picked her up and squeezed her tightly.

"where is she?" they asked.

" 20 minutes from here it used to be a hardware store now it's up for sale so it's empty it's on Briggs road." She said without taking a breath.

"ok I've got a team on standby, I'll let them know" Gibbs said, then he started to make a call on his phone. Once he finished he went over to his desk and grabbed the bulletproof vest propped up against it.

" McGee get your stuff, Ducky follow behind us in the van, for, um medical assistance, Tony stay here" Gibbs ordered.

"no boss I'm coming with you, I have to" Tony said firmly.

"ok well, don't move until I tell you and wear the vest" he instructed.

"I'm coming too Gibbs" Abby said.

"Abs, I'm sorry you can't, you're not an agent" he replied.

"Ziva is my best friend! I have to! Besides, she taught me how to shoot a gun and I'll wear a vest too" she yelled.

"Fine, come on then Abby. I don't have time to debate this, get in the van" he said. The three of them strapped on the vests and ran to the van.

Almost half an hour later they had arrived at the warehouse. Gibbs, McGee, Tony and Abby and Jen were outside the entrance of one door while the other team waited outside the other entrance.

"ok on my call, we go in" Gibbs whispered, they all nodded. " three, two, one go go go!" he yelled. With that instruction everyone had opened the doors and ran in pointing their guns.

All of them were shocked to find just two people in there, Ziva and Kefir. The other team of agents ran up to Kefir's body and pointed their guns at him, while all of Gibbs' team ran up to Ziva to find her lying on some sheets.

"Tony!!!" she screamed. He ran up to her, sat on the floor next to her and kissed her.

"what's wrong sweetie? Did he shoot you?" He asked panicking.

"no, I killed him, but I went into labour!" she said.

"but you're not due for two more weeks!" he said in disbelief.

"don't you think I know that Tony?" she yelled at him. The rest of the team were gathered around her and Ducky came in with the gurney.

"My goodness, Ziva are you alright?" he asked.

"she's in labour Ducky" Jen answered.

"aaaaah, I see, when did it start my dear?" he asked.

"Seven hours ago, then my water broke about two hours ago" she replied.

"right, well do you want me to check you out?" he asked.

"yes please Ducky" she said quietly. Tony grabbed her hand and cried out in pain as well, because he was pretty sure that the amount of pain Ziva felt, was the same amount of pain he felt when she squeezed his hand.

"Ziva, you're almost 9cm dilated, I don't think we should move you to the hospital, unless absolutely necessary, I think we'll collapse the gurney and put you on that, you'll be more comfortable." He informed them. Ziva panicked a little but calmed down soon after. Ducky brought the gurney over and Tony and Gibbs helped to lift her onto it.

Ziva felt a lot safer now Tony was here, so she calmed down slightly. After a few minutes, Ducky had also bandaged her cuts.

"I'm terribly sorry my dear, but I do have to get this body back to autopsy as soon as possible,and mr palmer called in sick today, you seem to be doing fine. Do you mind if Abigail takes over?" Ducky asked.

"not at all Ducky, thankyou for your help" she replied.

"good luck" he said and then planted a kiss on her forehead, then he got Kefir's body and took it to the truck.

"Don't worry Ziva I know how to deliver babies, I helped my mom to deliver my cousin when I was 14 in New Orleans, so I know what I'm doing, don't worry." Abby assured her.

"Abby, it's ok I trust you" she half laughed but then she got another contraction, which made the laugh a yell.

" it's ok hun, you're doing great" Tony said and kissed her forehead.

"um Gibbs and McGee, I think Ducky is still here, I need you to get two more sheets, a pair of scissors and some sort of string." Abby instructed. Gibbs nodded and left the room and McGee followed closely behind him.

Tony and Jen stayed with Ziva on each side of her holding her hand.

"wow Abby! Gibbs actually did what someone told him, did you use mind control of something?" Tony joked.

"no, just before I told them what to do I signed to him ' this would get messy and that he didn't really need to witness it, so once they bring back the towels go outside again and don't come in until we tell them it's safe" she answered.

"nice" he laughed.

"Ziva how are you feeling?" Abby asked.

"in pain" she said through gritted teeth.

"I'm sorry, but it won't be long now okay?" Abby replied.

"uh huh" she said.

"good girl Ziva, hang in there" Jen said.

" I hate you Tony! Why did you do this to me?!" Ziva screamed.

"I'm really sorry sweetie, but just think of how much you love the girls and soon you'll be able to see them" he apologized.

"that doesn't change the fact that it hurts!" she shouted at him.

"you've been shot and stabbed, but this still hurts more, wow it must be a intense kind of pain" he said. Jen pulled Tony up by the arm and moved him a few metres away from Ziva.

"Tony, she doesn't mean what she's saying and I don't think you're comments are helping her much, for once can you just take the abuse? " Jen asked.

"yeah ok" Tony agreed.

"good, now just go and hold her hand, and she'll be fine" she said. After the conversation, Tony and Jen walked back over.

"how are you doing Ziva?" Jen asked.

"not too great, how long Abby?" Ziva asked.

"shouldn't be long now, only a few more minutes" Abby replied. Ziva squeezed Tony's hand harder, but he didn't scream, he just took a deep breath in.

"Come on Ziva your almost there, I love you" Tony said. Ziva just kept yelling in Hebrew, he was pretty sure she was swearing. Tony let go of her hand and moved onto the bed to sit behind her.

"ok Ziva, I think you're ready, so when you feel another contraction, I want you to push, ok?" Abby said. After a minute, she got the next contraction and started to push.

"Ziva, I can see her head, she has black hair!!" Abby squealed.

"black hair?" Tony asked.

"well, were you expecting a blonde Tony?" Ziva said.

"no, I suppose not" he laughed.

"ok one more push Ziva" Abby instructed. Ziva did what she was told and Abby grabbed hold of the baby's shoulders. "last one Ziva, then she's out" Abby said excitedly. Then five seconds later, their first daughter was pulled out crying loudly, Abby clamped the cord and showed her to Ziva.

"do you want to cut the cord Tony?" Abby asked.

"of course I do" he said with a huge grin on his face, he took the scissors from Abby and cut it. Abby then wrapped her in a sheet and handed her to Ziva.

"hi Sarah" she said to their eldest child. Tony kissed Ziva and then kissed his daughter.

"thankyou so much Ziva, she's beautiful" Tony said. Jen then took Sarah from Ziva and Tony and took her to the sink to wash her.

"ok Ziva, are you ready to go again?" Abby asked. Ziva nodded and took Tony's hand. three minutes later, their second daughter, Isabella was born.

" hi sweetie" Tony cooed.

"equally as beautiful as her sister" Ziva said.

"definitely, I mean they are identical twins, but they look nothing like that picture that McGee morphed that time" Tony replied. Jen brought back Sarah and started washing Isabella. A few minutes later, Tony and Ziva had both of the girls. Abby and Jen came over and hugged each of them.

" guys, we'll be outside if you need us" Abby said.

"Abby, Jen, thankyou for everything " Ziva smiled, then Abby and Jen walked outside to see the others.

"so, Ziva. Ready to make another set of twins?" Tony grinned.

_**Sorry, that was an extremely long chapter…… for me anyway, but how was it?! I hope you like it! I think I'll do one more chapter now just to finish it off. Thankyou!!! **_

_**XXX:-D**_


	23. Seven months later

**_Ok last chapter. Thankyou so much to everyone for reading it and thankyou to everyone who reviewed! You guys were awesome. Don't worry, you haven't seen the last of me…. well maybe that does worry some people, but that's their problem lol. Oh I forgot, I don't own NCIS or Nickelback, but what can you do? _**

_**xxx:-D**_

Seven Months Later

It was seven months later and Ziva and Tony had finally got used to being parents. They had gotten used to the inevitable sleep deprivation, the crying, changing 17+ diapers a day, feeding, burping and entertaining them. They both had to admit that although they were tired most of the time, this was the best job they ever had. Abby was a constant visitor at their apartment as she loved them and the girls, everyone on the team, including Gibbs spoiled them rotten. For Tony and Ziva it was great because they didn't have to do everything by themselves, and they had managed to plan the wedding.

Tony was sitting in the house, holding the girls and nervously waiting for Ziva.

"McGee is she here yet?" Tony asked his best man.

"Not yet, Abby called five minutes ago and said they had just set off, so they will be about fifteen more minutes." He replied. The girls were screaming on Tony's lap so McGee decided to help him out. " Tony let me take Izzy, Gibbs and Ducky will be here in a minute and one of them can take Sarah" he said.

"ok" he replied and handed his daughter to McGee. "I don't get why I am so nervous. I love Ziva, so why do I feel the urge to throw up every time I think about getting married to her?" he asked nervously.

"Tony it will be fine, almost every guy gets like this on his wedding day, except for Gibbs, but I think by his fourth marriage he just wasn't that bothered anymore" McGee laughed. Tony shook his head.

" Really McGee?" Gibbs asked.

" Oh god! Sorry boss" McGee apologized.

"Boss can you take Sarah? I just have to get some air for a minute" Tony explained.

"Sure" he replied. Tony handed to his eldest daughter to Gibbs and ran outside. He walked around for a few minutes, threw up in a bush, then went back inside.

"ok I'm good. Is she here yet?" Tony asked.

"she's waiting outside, I gotta go" Gibbs said.

"Come on Tony lets go" McGee said. They slowly walked out to the garden.

They stood at the front of all the people sitting in chairs, waiting for the ceremony to start. McGee and Tony were talking, when the doors opened and Abby appeared, McGee went to greet her and walked down with her. Then Jen and Gibbs appeared, then one of Tony's friends from college carried Sarah and Isabella in their pretty matching dresses. Finally out came Ducky with Ziva in a long white dress, her hair was up and covered with a veil.

"wow!" Tony whispered. Ducky and Ziva walked arm in arm until they reached the front. Ducky pecked Ziva on the cheek and then went off to the side.

"you ready?" Tony whispered.

"uh huh" she whispered, even though she only whispered those few syllables, he could tell she was nervous. He squeezed her hand and they faced the front.

A few hours later, Tony and Ziva were finally married. They were at the reception and Abby and McGee had already done their speeches. After dinner, Tony went up to the microphone and everyone turned their attention to him.

"hi guys. Thankyou so much for being here, so I'm married now!" he screamed, the rest of the room laughed and a few of his college friends stood up and cheered. "so incase any of you didn't notice, I love Ziva, and to prove it, this song is for you babe" he winked at her. She shot him a puzzled look before he whispered something to the band.

_I like your pants around your feet_

Everyone in the room started laughing when they realized the song, Ziva looked completely shocked, but he continued to sing.

_and I like the dirt that's on your knees _

_and I like the way you still say please _

_While you're looking up at me _

_You're like my favorite damn disease. _

Whilst he was singing he looked over to Ducky who seemed confused by the song, then Abby leaned over and said something that got rid of his confusion and he sat there laughing as he shook his head.

_and I love the places that we go _

_And I love the people that you know _

_and I love the way you can't say "no" _

_Too many long lines in a row _

_I love the powder on your nose _

_And now I know who you are _

_It wasn't that hard _

_Just to figure you out _

_Now I did you wonder why _

_and Now I know who you are _

_it wasn't that hard _

_just to figure you out _

_Now I did you wonder why _

_I like the freckles on your chest _

_and I like the way you like me best _

_and I like the way you're not impressed _

_while you put me to the test _

_I like the white stains on your dress _

_I love the way you pass the check _

_And I love the good times that you wreck_

_And love you like your self respect_

_When you're passed out on the deck_

_and I love my hands around your neck _

_and now I know who you are _

_it wasn't that hard _

_just to figure you out _

_now gbI did you wonder why _

_and now I know who you are _

_It wasn't that hard _

_Just to figure you out _

_Now I did you wonder why _

_Why not before you never tried _

_Gone for good and this is it _

_I like your pants around your feet _

_and I like the dirt that's on your knees _

_and I like the way you still say please _

_while you're looking up at me _

_You're like my favorite damn disease _

_and I hate the places that we go _

_and I hate the people that you know _

_and I hate the way you can't say "no" _

_Too many long lines in a row _

_I hate the powder on your nose _

_and now I know who you are _

_It wasn't that hard _

_Just to figure you out _

_Now I did _

_you wonder why _

_and now I know who you are _

_it wasn't that hard _

_Just to figure you out _

_Now I did _

_You wonder why _

_and Now I know who you are _

_It wasn't that that hard _

_Just to figure you out _

_Now I did You wonder why _

_Why not before, you never tried _

_Gone for good, and this is it._

Once he had finished the song he took a quick bow and everyone gave him a standing ovation. After a few minutes the band had started playing again and people got up to dance. Tony walked back over to their table.

"well well. That was quite a performance" Ziva laughed.

" thankyou Mrs DiNozzo, so will there be a repeat performance of that on our twenty year anniversary?" he asked.

"only if you want to lose your testicles" she threatened.

"aaaaah so perhaps not then." He replied.

"perhaps not" she laughed.

"so ladies, can I have this dance?" Tony asked his wife and daughters.

"most certainly" Ziva replied. So Ziva and Tony picked up their children and went to the dance floor to join the rest of their friends and family.

_THE END_

_**Sorry guys I actually really suck at endings but I hope you liked the rest of it! so that's it for this story, thankyou so much, I had great fun. See you soon love from Sophie xxx:-D**_


End file.
